DragonSong
Dragonsong (or Dragonson, or Dragoncry) is an hypnotist and Liliana's first lover. Personality Dragonsong is not a really manly character; he's shy, lacking self confidence and easily lets others dominate him (sexually or not). But he is also kind and concerned for others, always trying to help those who need to be saved. His sentiments for Liliana are pure : he never let her down, even after he saw her cheating on him with Ross (even if he can't remember it because Ross wiped this memory). History Before Cursed Armor We don't really know anything about DragonSong's past, except that he learned hypnotism. In Cursed Armor DragonSong meet Liliana during the rapist case : since it was established that the victims were hypnotised, Loci called him for help to solve the case. When he hypnotised Liliana to put a "safe suggestion" to awake her if she got hypnotised by the rapist, he let Loci convince him to add a "cock sucking suggestion" to have some fun with the Witch. After Liliana got trapped by Beryl, she tried to got some help from him. Even if he couldn't clearly understand what happened, DragonSong guessed that Liliana was in trouble and help her as he can. He was reliable because he finally saved her from the rapist. Before he caught Beryl, Dragonsong did his real first time with Liliana. After those events, he confessed his love to Liliana. They finally hung out. Later, DragonSong met Beryl once again. The rapist hypnotised him to convice him that he just met some Mage, helped him and got a Student badge for the Magic Academy. Beryl finally suggested him to give this card for Liliana. When he gave this to Liliana, Dragonsong decide to go to magical academy to in order to become a mind magic teacher. In the Academy, he met Liliana. The woman was surprised when she noticed that DragonSong know nothing about Academy's rules like coed chambers. Plus, Dragonsong never noticed anything weird about students' lewd attitudes. Even Liliana's lewd acts when the had sex never alerted him. Finally, he was called by Ross when he decided to break Liliana's sentiments toward Dragonsong. When the mind teacher tried to attack his colleague, Ross stunned him with a thunder spell, then erased this memory to him. But this event convinced Liliana that something happened in this school. Later, when Liliana was totally submissive to Ross, Dragonsong never noticed that his girlfriend was acting weird. That's when Ross, tired of Liliana's reticence, tried to kill him that he was finally aware of everything. But Liliana killed him, pushed by the too-powerful spell that Ross cast on her. Liliana was broken, but the true Magic Academy's headmaster finally came and save her. But it was too late for Dragonsong... Power and Abilities Dragonsong was a master of hypnotism. He had a large knowledge of mind magic and how put someone in a trance. But his power never matched with Beryl's soul brand, of course. That said, Dragonsong has no knowledge or power of another magic. He's a complete neophyte about this. Relationship Loci : Dragonsong was Loci's partner for the rapist case. Even if he let Loci lead and command, or even convince him to make Liliana suck them, Dragonsong and him seems to be friends. Beryl : Dragonsong never thought that this girl could be the rapist. When he noticed it, he was surprised. Liliana : Dragonsong really loved her. Liliana were his first love and first time. He could do anything for her. He was probably the only one to have real sentiments for her. Ross : We never knew how Dragonsong saw Ross, if he liked him or not. That said, when he knew what he did to Liliana, he probably hated him more than anyone else.Category:Characters